


Midnight Kiss

by MintEyedDemon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Kind of OOC Raihan, New Years Eve, Other gym leaders mentioned, Rather self-indulgent piece, Smut, alcohol mention, slight jealousy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintEyedDemon/pseuds/MintEyedDemon
Summary: She was invited to join the Galar gym leaders, and got to spend New Years Eve with the one of them she was most obsessed with.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Piers/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Her Adventures in Sw&Sh





	Midnight Kiss

She took a small sip of her drink, giggling softly into the glass as Raihan, the Dragon Tamer and now a close friend of hers, regaled her with his most recent win against an 'overly confident' Gym Challenger. The boy was 'all bark and no bite' according to the gym leader, and he didn't even need to use his whole team against him either, he chirped smugly. He apparently also had his Rotom phone take pictures during the battle, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw him posing and winking for said pictures as well.

"Be careful with that over confidence, Rai," she teased, giving him a cocky grin as she placed the rim of her glass back to her lips. "Someone might just come along and knock you off that high-horse...again."

A deep chuckle came from the man on the opposite side of her, making a shiver run up her spine at the sound. Raihan huffed, and wrapped his arm around her neck, pulling her into a headlock. She practically dropped her glass, squealing at the playful struggle. "I still say it was fluke ya beat me, you brat!" he hissed, though in good nature, ruffling her already messy hair with his free hand.

"Enough of that, Raihan, no need to be so handsy with the young lady." The older woman across from them waved her hand at him, and he tried his best not to roll his eyes when he released her. He raised his arms, his hands cupping the back of his head as he shrugged at her chiding. "Just funnin', Opal, no need to fuss. Liah doesn't mind it, do ya girlie?" he teased, giving her a toothy grin.

Liah could feel the man behind her scoot a bit closer, and she smiled up at Raihan. "Not at all."

Opal huffed slightly as she glared at the two younger adults, but instead turned her attention to the warm cup of tea she was just handed by Bea.

Around the rest of the room, sat the other Galar Gym Leaders, both former and new, as well as the former Champion Leon, his younger brother Hop, and the new Professor Sonia. Leon had proposed the idea that everyone meet up in a little bar in Wyndon to celebrate the coming of the new year together, and he was thankful almost everyone showed up, since he had reserved their large party room for the night. The younger group of gym leaders fawned over sweets, while the older indulged in drink, watching a New Years celebratory show on the telly. Liah smiled fondly as she took in everyone, enjoying them interacting as friends and not just as rivals; though the two she sat between always carried that air about them, regardless of how friendly they were with each other.

Raihan drew her attention to his phone once more, showing her pictures of another battle he had had early in the day before the party; but she became greatly distracted when thin fingers grasped her hand under the table. She glanced to her side, and the dark gym leader was looking at her from under his bangs for just a moment, before he distracted himself with his drink. She cleared her throat a bit and returned her attention to Raihan, but she could feel her hand being tugged slightly. She felt her fingers run over smooth leather suddenly, and she squeaked when she felt her fingers wrap around something _hard_ for a moment. He released her hand once he got the reaction he wanted out of her, this time being the one to hide his smirk with his cup when she glared at him through her peripherals.

All this was completely missed by the dragon gym leader, however, who apparently thought it was time to take a few selfies with her and Piers, the dark gym leader.

"Oi, none'a that," Piers groaned, covering his face with his arm. "You know I hate pictures."

Raihan simply grinned at him. "Fine. I'll just take some wit' Liah."

If looks could kill, Piers would have murdered him a thousand ways to Sunday with the glare he gave him. Liah simply giggled, and posed for a few pictures with the Dragon Tamer, before she felt her arm get tugged slightly. She looked up and Piers was standing, holding his hand out to her. "I'ma step out for some fresh air. Fittin'a join me?"

She smiled at him, but didn't get to reply; Raihan wrapped his arm around her shoulders before she could move, giving a cocky smirk to Piers. "Nah, you can't just steal the champ away like that, mate! She's gotta gaggle of people here to spend time with as well. Besides," his grin widened, "she has a rep to protect after all." Liah could feel the anger begin to radiate off Piers; it was clear at this point that Raihan had had too much to drink. She gently removed his arm from around her, and settled a glare on him.

"Cut yer crap, Raihan. Go eat something and drink some water before I get Leon to put your ass in it's place."

This made Raihan's grin disappear as he blinked at her, before grumbling off to do as he was told. She released the breath she was holding, and turned towards Piers as she stood. His features had softened, and he was smiling at her. "You should be the one called 'Dragon Tamer' wit'a way ya handle that wanker," he commented, motioning with his chin behind the dragon gym leader. She giggled, stepping up to offer out her hand to him. "Well he can't get away with insulting my Piers."

A dusting of pink spread across his pale face at her words, and he turned his head to look away from her, despite gripping her hand tightly in his. "Yeah, yeah, ya brat."

They began to head towards the side door of the room, leading to the back alley, when Leon and Sonia noticed them. "'Ey, where you two headed? It's almost midnight already, you're gonna miss the bells!" Sonia called, holding up her glass. Leon mimicked her motion, giving his usual wide smile. "Not very proper for the current Champion to be stepping out on those who wish to celebrate with her, don'tcha think?"

She could hear the teasing tone in his voice, and smiled in return. She looked up at Piers, who simply rolled his eyes and shrugged. "We'll be back in a bit, you lot. Just steppin' out for a breather," he grumbled, tugging her behind him. She could hear soft giggling and snickering as she closed the door behind them.

Before she could make a remark about them being 'so childish at times', she was pressed against the brick wall of the building, hot lips crashing into hers. A high moan escaped her as his hands ran up her sides, one cupping her breast through her dress and the other tangling itself in her hair. He pressed his knee between her thighs, allowing her to grind down on it as he continued to fondle and kiss her. Finally letting her catch her breath, he was all teeth and tongue against the exposed curve of her neck. She keened when his teeth sank into a particularly sensitive spot, knowing full well there would be a big mark there.

"Piers, please! It'll be seen there!" she whined, but it only caused him to bite down harder. He brought his face back level with hers, the one eye not hidden by his bangs dark as it locked with her own.

"I want 'em to see it," he growled out low, pressing his lips to hers once more.

She gasped into the kiss, her hands burying in the mess of his hair, as his own worked her black dress up to cinch at her waist. He pulled away from the kiss with a groan as he looked down at her, noticing she was completely bare beneath the fabric. He gave her his dark smirk.

"Naughty minx, ya are."

She smiled, twirling a strand of his hair around her finger. "Says the guy who was already hard as a rock just sitting next to me."

He chuckled, bringing a hand to cup her bottom and pull her flush against him. "Only you can get me this riled up, Li."

The leather from his jeans as well as the hardness of his cock pressed against her bare cunt made her whimper and grind herself against him. "Piers, please..."

"Please, what, love?"

She huffed in annoyance, rutting herself against him more. "You know what, don't tease me," she whined.

"C'mon, I love hearin' ya beg for me. 'Specially since only _I_ get'a hear it."

His voice had that familiar edge to it. She looked up at him, lips in a puffy pout. Of course he would be acting jealous; he always got like this when Raihan was on her too much. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up against him, pressing her chest to his as she nuzzled his ear.

"Fuck me, Piers. Make me yours."

His breath came out in a hiss as he pressed his hands between them, undoing his tight jeans. He tugged them down just enough to free his cock, and nestled it against her folds as he pinned her to the wall, rutting himself against her. She pressed her hips against his, keening as his tip grazed her swollen clit, until he finally had mercy and filled her to the hilt. She gasped loudly, and immediately covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her moans as he started an incredibly rough pace. His hands supported her lower back, using the leverage to pound as deeply into her as he could, enjoying the whimpers and moans he could draw from her. He could feel her walls fluttering around his cock, as her arms came to wrap around his neck once more, pulling him in for a deep, lingering kiss.

"Yer mine...all mine," he mumbled against her lips, as if he was simply thinking out loud, before he pressed his forehead against hers. She could feel his cock swelling and twitching within, and he cried out her name as he came inside her. The rushing warmth that filled her sent her careening over her own edge, her legs almost giving way until he caught her and held her flush against him. He held her tight for a few moments, letting them both come down from the high, before setting her back on her own two feet. He than noticed the mess he made of her, and without much thought, took off his black tie, and used it to help clean her up.

"Piers, wait! Not your tie!" she fussed, trying to stop him; but he swatted her hand away, and once he had cleaned her, tossed the tie into a near-by trash can.

"I hate wearing them things anyway," he said with a shrug, and she huffed, adjusting her dress.

"Don't you think the others are gonna question you not having it on anymore?"

Another shrug. "You know I don't give'a rat's arse-"

In the sky above, several fire works went off, and the loud ringing of bells could be heard in the air. They both jumped at the loud sounds and flashing lights, Liah huddling into his side; but once they realized that it had officially struck midnight, they looked at one another, smiling lovingly. They stood together in the alley for a moment, watching the fireworks light up the dark sky, until Liah turned her eyes towards his face. She took in his features, illuminated by the bright, colored lights, and she felt her heart swell, only for him.

She tugged his arm lightly, pulling him down so she could plant a soft kiss on his lips. He looked at her, surprised for a moment; but than his features broke into a wide smile.

"Happy New Years, Piers."

"Happy New Years, Li."


End file.
